


Hate mail

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pi Day, Texting, mail, pre slash, tatoos
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand on publie des papiers qui changeront probablement la face du monde et l’étude des Kaijus, on s’attend à recevoir des compliments, évidemment… mais pas que.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate mail

**Author's Note:**

> Le 14 mars, c’est le jour de Pi (3/14), en l’honneur de ça j’ai donc fait quelques petits drabbles (un peu longs pour des drabbles), sur les geeks, les scientifiques, les nerds en tout genre…

Newton parcourait des yeux l’écran de son portable alors que l’aiguille du tatoueur parcourait son omoplate. Encore un mail qui descendait en flamme son dernier papier sur les Kaijus. Et par le psychopathe qui tentait d’appliquer des algorithmes mathématiques à des êtres vivants, s’il vous plaît. C’était vraiment l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Le bonhomme épiçait ses messages de commentaires en allemand et, quand il s’énervait vraiment, d’attaques personnelles. Bon, à sa décharge, Newt avait lui-même été assez vindicatif quand il avait publié ses propres travaux. Leurs petites joutes épistolaires amusaient follement Newt, et puis surtout, il n’allait pas se faire apprendre ses études par un parvenu de Mathématicien. Qu’il reste à ses additions.

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres malgré l’aiguille qui martelait sans relâche la peau de son dos. Derrière lui, la tatoueuse aux lèvres percées haussa un sourcil amusé

  
“Encore tes lettres d’amour? Décidément tu l’as dans la peau, sans mauvais jeu de mot…” 


End file.
